fudge_yeah_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug Attack (Fanimations)
Metal Slug Attack is a game for Android and IOS based on Metal Slug franchise created by SNK, the game itself is a sequel to Metal Slug Defense, unlike its predecessor, this game introduces new characters to the game such as Abigail, Red Goblin, Dragunov, Professor, Yoshino, among others who hasn't appeared in the main Metal Slug Games. Many players makes their own "fanimations" for YouTube, some of them are Playa Moon, Banden, The Platinum Egg, among others. Currently TheWGInflationLover is the only one who has expanded some MSA OCs in the platform. TheWGInflationLover Videos Beatriz Inflation As an attempt to get rid of Trevor, Beatriz inflates herself with the help of one of her two shadow soldiers, once inflated, Beatriz challenge Trevor to a sumo fight, but her plan fails once Trevor's stinky smell goes to Betty's nose, causing her to deflate. File:Beatriz Inflation 1.png File:Beatriz Inflation 2.png File:Beatriz Inflation 3.png File:Beatriz Inflation 4.png File:Beatriz Inflation 5.png File:Beatriz Inflation 6.png File:Beatriz Inflation 7.png File:Beatriz Inflation 8.png File:Beatriz Inflation 9.png File:Beatriz Inflation 10.png File:Beatriz Inflation 11.png File:Beatriz Inflation 12.png Abigail's Atomic Bomb Plan In this parody of Shoot and Bothered from Looney Tunes, Abigail uses helium to inflate herself with an atomic bomb strapped to her back with the purpose to destroy Regular Army once and for all in the name of Rebel Army and take her beloved one: Trevor Spacey with her but her plan fails when she notices Marco's trap set for her, she unsuccessfully flapped her arms to avoid the cactuses, deflating afterwards. File:Abigail 1.png File:Abigail 2.png File:Abigail 3.png File:Abigail 4.png File:Abigail 5.png File:Abigail 6.png File:Abigail 7.png File:Abigail 8.png File:Abigail 9.png File:Abigail 10.png File:Abigail 11.png File:Abigail 12.png File:Abigail 13.png File:Abigail 14.png File:Abigail 15.png File:Abigail 16.png File:Abigail 17.png File:Abigail 18.png|OH SH*T! File:Abigail 19.png File:Abigail 20.png File:Abigail 21.png File:Abigail 22.png File:Abigail 23.png File:Abigail 24.png File:Abigail 25.png File:Abigail 26.png File:Giphy (13).gif File:Giphy (14).gif File:Giphy (15).gif File:Giphy (16).gif File:Giphy (17).gif Vita vs Inflated Annette When she thought it was over, Annette found an helium tank and inflates herself to the size of a blimp, Vita was unable to hurt her by herself until she found a giant drill and throws it at Annette causing her to deflate. File:Annette Inflation 1.png File:Annette Inflation 2.png File:Annette Inflation 3.png File:Annette Inflation 4.png File:Annette Inflation 5.png File:Annette Inflation 6.png File:Annette Inflation 7.png File:Annette Inflation 8.png File:Annette Inflation 9.png File:Annette Inflation 10.png File:Annette Inflation 11.png File:Annette Inflation 12.png File:Annette Inflation 13.png File:Annette Inflation 14.png File:Annette Inflation 15.png File:Annette Inflation 16.png File:Annette Inflation 17.png File:Annette Inflation 18.png File:Annette Inflation 19.png File:Annette Inflation 20.png File:Giphy (19).gif File:Giphy (20).gif File:Giphy (21).gif File:Giphy (22).gif The Year of the F2P User In this parody of The Year of the Mouse from Tom and Jerry, Rita inflates herself with a tourniquet trying to stop the "bleeding" after thinking that she becomes insane by "stabbing herself in the chest", this is for sure a prank made by the Free to Play users that she humillates in Online Mode. (Mostly Metal Arena) File:Rita 1.png File:Rita 2.png File:Rita 3.png File:Rita 4.png File:Rita 5.png File:Rita 6.png File:Rita 7.png File:Rita 8.png File:Rita 9.png File:Rita 10.png File:Rita 11.png File:Rita 12.png File:Rita 13.png File:Rita 14.png File:Rita 15.png File:Rita 16.png|It was at this moment that Rita knew... File:Rita 17.png|...that she should've tied that tourniquet before releasing it to keep inflated File:Rita 18.png File:Rita 19.png File:Rita 20.png File:Giphy (23).gif File:Giphy (24).gif File:Giphy (25).gif File:Giphy (26).gif File:Giphy (27).gif Meat Bun Madness After foiling Amadeus' plans and escaping the base's explosion, Dragunov and Yoshino agrees that Chunyan should prepare more of her meat buns since she make them SO delicious. After a week, the whole Ptolemaic Army girls gained A LOT of weight, becoming round and big. File:One Week Later.jpg File:Meat Bun Madness 1.png|Chunyan: Now the final touch... File:Meat Bun Madness 2.png File:Meat Bun Madness 3.png File:Meat Bun Madness 4.png File:Meat Bun Madness 5.png File:Meat Bun Madness 6.png File:Meat Bun Madness 7.png|Sisilia: Oh...i'm getting huge... File:Meat Bun Madness 8.png|Veronica: I thing i'm still looking pretty as a big girl... File:Meat Bun Madness 9.png File:Meat Bun Madness 10.png File:Meat Bun Madness 11.png File:Meat Bun Madness 12.png|*Boooooouuuuunnnncceeee* File:Meat Bun Madness 13.png|Miharu: (Eating) Phew, i'm starving after all this training, i need some energy... File:Meat Bun Madness 14.png File:Meat Bun Madness 15.png|Miharu: Ready when you are! File:Meat Bun Madness 16.png|Veronica: Take this! File:Meat Bun Madness 17.png File:Meat Bun Madness 18.png|''Open wide...'' File:Meat Bun Madness 19.png File:Meat Bun Madness 20.png File:Meat Bun Madness 21.png File:Meat Bun Madness 22.png File:Meat Bun Madness 23.png File:Meat Bun Madness 24.png File:Meat Bun Madness 25.png File:Meat Bun Madness 26.png File:Meat Bun Madness 27.png File:Meat Bun Madness 28.png File:Meat Bun Madness 29.png File:Meat Bun Madness 30.png File:Meat Bun Madness 31.png File:Meat Bun Madness 32.png File:Meat Bun Madness 33.png File:Meat Bun Madness 34.png|''To be continued someday...'' File:Giphy-2.gif File:Giphy (19)-0.gif File:Giphy (20)-0.gif File:Fat Miharu's Belly Jiggle.gif File:Giphy (21)-0.gif File:Giphy (22)-0.gif File:Giphy (23)-0.gif Trivia *Acording to TheWGInflationLover, Meat Bun Madness is still in progress and the current video is just a preview of his upcoming project. *The music heard at the beginning of Meat Bun Madness is the same from "Just Desserts" from The Fairly Odd Parents. Instances by Character Metal Slug Attack (Fanimations)/Instances by character Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:Female Expansion Category:Adult Expansion Category:Air Inflation Category:Weight Gain Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Diet Episodes Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Teenage FanFics Category:Teenage Animation